


Myth Verse

by Avanalae



Series: Myth Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kisses, M/M, Obvious Relationships, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim encounters Greek gods and goddesses, completely at a loss why. But things are attracting them to him so he might as well go along with it. Now if only the gods would stop hitting on him.





	1. Morpheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Tim sighs and rubs his eyes with his palms. He doesn’t know what triggered it, but the crime rate in Gotham had skyrocketed this past week. No matter how hard they all worked, it never seemed to stop.

He’s just so _tired_.

Tim groans as he bends over to strip off his boots. Each muscle aches and he just wants to fall in bed. But his brain’s just awake enough to know it’s a bad idea to sleep in uniform.

So his body throbs with each pull and piece of clothing removed. Tim doesn’t even bother trying to be neat. He just lets them fall in a trail as he makes his way to bed.

Once stripped down to his boxers and tank top, Tim falls on top of the blankets, asleep before his head hits the pillow.

_

It’s  been at least 8 hours, which is odd. Even as tired as he has been, Tim never sleeps more than  6 hours at once.

Even though he’s awake, he can’t open his eyes. His body’s relaxed and he can’t possibly bring himself to move.

Until something shifts and the bed moves. Then he manages to open his eyes.

There’s a man – young and slim, but slightly muscled – lying on his stomach and reading a book. Tim recognizes it as coming from his bookshelf… He blinks and looks at the man again. He’s rather pale, with long black hair that glittered and shone like stars in the sky.

Surely that must by an illusion.

He blinks again and suddenly the man’s looking at him. Tim gasps softly when their eyes connect.

The man’s eyes are black – deep and fathomless. Full of everything and nothing at the same time. He hums and closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, they are a bit duller, more easy to look at. Tim stares.

“Good morning, Timothy,” his voice is smooth and luxurious, slow and dreamy.

“Who…?”  Tim manages to whisper out.

The book snaps  closed and is set to the side. When he looks down at Tim, the young man nearly blushes at the way he’s examined.

“I am Morpheus.”

Tim freezes and his eyes widen. He bites his lip, “Surely you don’t mean –“

Morpheus hums and tucks a lock of hair behind Tim’s ear then runs his finger down his jaw line. “The very same.” He pulls his hand away and moves, lounging on his side and facing Tim. “You are a very interesting human, Timothy. And I regret how you avoid sleep so often.”

“Uh?” Tim  can move some more now, so he shifts to get more comfortable. “Why?”

Morpheus raises an eyebrow and Tim looks away, blushing, “I am the god of Dreams. I enjoy yours exceedingly so, for you are an incredibly intelligent and clever man.” He cups Tim’s chin, “It’s a shame you don’t use that impressive imagination of yours more often.”

Those slender fingers gently closed Tim’s eyes and he whispers, “Sleep, dearest Timothy.”

And so he’s pulled under by the feeling of soft hugs and strong arms.


	2. Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

It’s been an oddly quiet night, considering how these last few weeks have been.

It’s confusing and Tim’s wary, but he’s also thankful.

A few days have passed since Morpheus had visited him and Tim had slept surprisingly well every night afterward.

Tim blushes when he remembers the dreams.

He’s on a roof, well hidden from the rest of the city, so he pulls back his cowl to feel the breeze through his hair. It feels good and he sighs, closing his eyes to relish it.

Then suddenly there are large hands running though his hair, ruffling it and massaging his scalp. Tim freezes and the man behind him laughs, soft but deep and warm. The hands loosen their grip and encourage Tim to turn around, so he does so.

The man is tall, well-built, beautiful, and –

Tim gulps.

Bright blue eyes watch his Adam’s apple bob then move back up to Tim’s eyes. His blonde hair is about ear-length, wavy and falling in all the right ways around his face.

“You are more beautiful in person,” the man lifts Tim’s hand and kisses the back of it.

Wait where did his gauntlet go?

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Timothy. Or would you rather I call you Tim?”

Tim blinks, swallows, and manages to regain most of his composure, “Uh, Tim. If you don’t mind.”

The man’s smile is bright and helps keep Tim’s eyes from trailing down the bare chest in front of him…

“I am Eros,” he bows and kisses the back of Tim’s hand again.

He sure is blinking a lot tonight.

Then his eyes widen, “E-Eros?!”

The smile is somehow innocent, but the look in the man’s – no, the god’s eyes is anything but. “Indeed. You know of me, then? Ah, but of course you know.” Eros shakes his head as if chiding himself. “You are very smart after all.”

Tim stares at his hand, which still hasn’t been released, “Um, may I ask why you are here?”

Eros smiles brightly, “I wanted to meet you, of course. I have to admit, hearing from Morpheus talk about you madethe urge unbearable.” His eyes rove across Tim’s body and the boy blushes. “I do not regret coming to meet you.”

“I… I see.”

“Hm. Do you mind if I try something?”

Tim blinks and opens his mouth to reply, but suddenly Eros’s free hand in cupping his chin and his warm lips are pressed against Tim’s.

That noise may have been a squeak, but Tim doesn’t really care because the _god of love_ is _kissing him._ Shoving his tongue into his mouth would be more appropriate, but the skill with which he proceeds to ravish Tim’s mouth knocks such ideas from his mind.

By the time Eros pulls away, Tim is breathless and dazed. His hands are braced against the god’s naked chest, squished between their bodies as the hand on his hip keeps him close. The hand on the back of his neck moves, Tim’s head falling back a bit so his dazed eyes connect with gleeful blue.

Eros licks his lips and Tim whimpers as the large hand squeezes his hip lightly.

“Oh yes. I do not regret this.” Tim thinks he’s about to lean in for another kiss and his mind is so addled he doesn’t know what to do –

His comm. link beeps twice and both of them seem to snap out of it.

Tim gets another quick kiss before he’s being released. Perhaps too quickly, because his legs seem to be made of jelly and he would have fallen if Eros hadn’t steadied him.

The god chuckles, wearing a very amused and flirty expression, “I shall have to visit again at some better time,” he leans in and grins against Tim’s ear. “You may call me whenever you like. I shall hear.”

Then Tim is alone on the rooftop.

A moment passes and then he sinks slowly to the ground. He curls his knees up and hides his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment and… other things.

He _really_ isn’t sure how to feel about this.


	3. Dike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 2012.

Dark curly red hair, deep hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

Strong armor and flowing white robes.

She is the picture of a successful warrior, broad and beautiful, with a smile that speaks of kindness in spite of hardship.

This was going to become a common occurrence, wasn’t it?

Tim bows slightly at the waist to her, “Ma’am.”

She chuckles and crosses her arms under her bust. “I am Dike. You may call me as such, oh favored one.”

Tim’s expression turns surprised.

Dike raises an eyebrow, “Surely you don’t think these things are happening randomly?”

“I… I had wondered,” Tim manages, blushing slightly at the memories of the previous meetings. “And Dike… Aren’t you the goddess of justice? I can’t help but wonder if this means…” he bites his lip, “If it means I have some of your approval.”

“That should be obvious, shouldn’t it?” Dike grins, “Perhaps one day Gotham will show herself to you and thank you properly.”

A shiver runs up Tim’s spine, as if a tremor of the earth beneath his feet curls up inside him.

Tim blinks and Dike laughs, “One day, indeed.”

The shiver dies down, leaving Tim feeling… odd.

Dike looks at him again and twirls a lock of red around her finger. “I hope you have been well. I haven’t been able to gather much about your encounters with my fellows. Morpheus is expected, but Eros’ silence is unusual.”

His cheeks burn and images of Morpheus’s touches and Eros’s kiss play through his mind like a movie reel.

“Ah. Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Tim takes a calming breath and looks up at Dike, “Really?”

“Oh yes,” she tugs lightly on her hair, “Eros has never been able to resist pretty things-“

“P-Pretty?”

“-and Morpheus is sort-of-secretly perverted. After all, he monitors all those _fantastically_ interesting dreams…” She chuckles. “I’m sure yours must be extremely interesting.”

He’s sure his face is going to be permanently red if this keeps up.

“But in all seriousness,” Dike stands firm and tall, placing her hands on Tim’s shoulders, “You are a good man, and victory will always be yours as long as you are.”

She kisses his forehead and in the next blink, she is gone.


	4. Dionysus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted April 2012.

Tim frowns and pushes the hand away, “Thank you, really, but I’m not much of a drinker.”

Another one had come calling; this time when he was at home working. Dionysus. God of drink and crazy parties (according to Eros).

“Come now, Timothy. Surely just a taste of the wine of the gods wouldn’t hurt? Not many ever get the opportunity.” A large hand rotates the cup, the movement catching Tim’s eye. The cup was raised to his lips and Tim followed the move. The man’s hair is a deep brown, nearly black, that curls about halfway down. His beard is neatly trimmed, his nose rather regal, and his dark green eyes sparkle in amusement.

Tim turns away, blushing lightly, “I’m sure it’s wonderful. But I really do need to finish this work.”

The rumbling baritone of his laugh makes pleasurable shivers curl up Tim’s spine, “Now, now. Too much work and no play makes the lovely Timothy unhappy.”

Tim’s blush darkens and he glares balefully at the god, who just grins broadly in return.

“Fine.”

_

Dear _gods_ that wine is good. He doesn’t remember ever tasting a wine that wonderful. So he decides he’s not really mad at Dionysus.

But then again, that may be the three cups he’s had talking.

It’s quite a bit stronger than human wines, and although Tim’s tolerance is extremely high, he’s starting to feel quite buzzed. Enough that his mind, though working mostly well, seems to be a bit disconnected from his body.

Because he’s sprawled on top of Dionysus, who is lounging on his couch. The man is feeding him grapes – where had those come from? – and pets his lips with his thumb every time Tim closes his mouth around one.

For a rather broad and muscled man, he’s actually quite comfortable to lie on. His hands knead at the chiseled muscles of his chest and play with the silky robes.

“Shall I get one for you, dearest Timothy? You would look divine wrapped in our fabrics.” He runs his hands through Tim’s hair, making the boy melt a bit. “You would be even more of a tempting sight.”

Tim hums and pets the fabric, “If it really feels like this, I wouldn’t mind.” He rests his head on the god’s chest and nuzzles against the robe.

Dionysus is silent for a moment, his hand beginning to trail down Tim’s back until his big hand is splayed on Tim’s lower back. The warmth feels good and Tim sighs happily.

“You are perhaps too tempting already,” the god mutters and tilts his head to lay a kiss on Tim’s forehead. Tim leans up into the affection and the kisses trail downward until their lips connect. The kiss is hot and sweet, tasting of wine and something bright. Tim moans into it and adjusts so that their mouths are pressed more firmly together.

Why do all these gods seem to be excellent kissers?

He doesn’t know how long it lasts, but eventually they part. Tim whines and tries to go back in for more, but the great arms around his waist hug him tighter, stopping the movement. “Why?” Tim pouts.

“I’m sorry, beautiful one, but if we go much longer, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be satisfied with just kisses.” One hand rises to brush against Tim’s cheek.

Tim’s is murky enough that it takes a moment for him to realize what the god is implying. He blushes fiercely and turns his head away. “I thought-“

The hand cups his cheek and Tim feels another kiss at his hairline. “While I take great pleasure in things like that, and would enjoy greatly doing it with you, I know you are not ready. “

Tim frowns, because he wouldn’t mind doing it now, but he understands that when morning comes he might regret it. So he nods and tucks his head in the crook of Dionysus’ strong neck and curls up against the larger man. “Can we just… for a little while?” he whispers.

“Of course, beloved.” One arm relaxes across Tim’s hips and the opposite hand starts playing absently with Tim’s hair.

It’s so nice to be held, Tim thinks, as he dozes off.

Later on he will wake in bed, with gifts filling his apartment.


	5. Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 2013.

Tim doesn’t really like not knowing what to expect. But even with these unpredictable and completely unexpected visits, he had been pretty confident that they would only come to him when he was alone.

Oh how wrong he was.

How very, __very__ wrong.

_

He’d been discussing the benefits and downsides of spandex verses Kevlar with Dick in the Wayne Manor kitchen.  It was an interesting discussion and he was absorbed enough in it that he let out a completely undignified squeak of surprise when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. Said arms pull him against a hard body and the person – __man__ , Tim corrects himself with a blush – rests their chin on his shoulder.

He’s not entirely sure why he didn’t lash out, but as a soft cheek rubs against his, he feels warm and content. That’s probably why.

“Hey! Who are you and how did you get in here!” Dick stands from where he’s sitting, grabbing a knife from the table. He doesn’t move any more, though, afraid of putting Tim in danger.

The man ignores him and squeezes Tim closer. “I’ve so wanted to meet you.  You’ve been the talk of the heavens lately, you know.” He presses his lips to Tim’s cheek and smiles at the brightening red hue. “Your skin is as soft as they say.”

“Tim, do you know this guy?” Dick maintains his defensive stance, but his glare turn into more of a hesitantly curious expression.

Tim watches Dick’s expression change to one of flustered surprise as he starts taking in the figure behind him, which only fans the flames of his own curiosity. “Well-“

“Ah, how rude of me to not introduce myself.”

The smallest of the men finds himself a bit dazed after being spun around quickly, but the sight of a nearly glowing man bowing and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand makes him wonder if he’s going to faint. 

Long, straight blonde hair fell loose over broad, tanned shoulders, making him appear to have a sort of glowing, golden halo. He bore a sleeveless, thigh-length chiton, decorated with gold embroidery and a bronze belt, that exposed smoothly muscled arms and legs. Tim forced his eyes back up from their wandering and looked into sunny marigold eyes. Pink lips were pulled up into a smirk and he placed one more kiss on the pale hand before straightening.

Tim noticed he never let go of his hand.

“My name is Apollo.”

Dick frowns, “You don’t look like him.”

Tim realizes he must be thinking of the superhero married to Midnighter. But he knew otherwise, “Actually, Dick…”

“I’m the real deal.”

Dick blinks at the man, then to Tim. They flicker back and forth a few times before his brows crease together. “Wait. You mean…?”

Tim sighs, giving Dick time to digest the information. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. But if I may ask… why now? Surely you knew I was not alone.”

“Ah, here I must admit a fault of mine.” Apollo looks downcast, but it doesn’t last long. He looks Tim over with a lustful expression. “I’m incredibly impatient. I just had to see you when I got the opportunity.”

Tim fights back the blush that fights to rise once again. “So you found the opportunity. But it’s still daylight out.”

“Ah, but not in Greece, my dear.”

A blink, “You mean to say… That you only oversee certain areas?” Tim’s unsure if the feeling rising in his chest is excitement at the new knowledge or dread from the possibility of others finding him. He’d have to do some more reading, just in case.

“You are indeed very intelligent. Yes, we all live where we are most worshiped or remembered, though we have a connection to all our believers. “ Apollo starts rubbing the back of the mortal’s hand with his thumb. “Hm, I believe you could rival even my beloved Hyacinth in beauty.”

“Eh?” Tim gapes, unable to fight his blush any longer.

“Hold on a second! I don’t care if you’re a Greek god! Get your hands off Timmy!” Dick glares and pulls Tim into his own embrace, his pale hand slipping from the darker-skinned one.

Apollo frowns, “What Timothy does is not your decision to make.”

“It is if I think he’s going to get into trouble!”

Tim nearly flinches at that, remembering things he’d rather forget.

Apollo notices, “Perhaps you should reconsider that. You are not him, after all, and thus you do not always know what is best for him.”

“Apollo…” Tim looks pleadingly at him, desperate not to lose the brother he’d worked so hard to get back.

The god frowns, but concedes, while Dick is left confused.

“You act as if he is your lover,” the two men sputter at the statement, “But surely not. An intelligent man such as Timothy surely can see that I am far better suited for him.”

Tim’s eyes widen, __really__ not sure what was happening.

Dick loosens his grip on Tim. “What do you mean by that?”

Apollo scoffs, “I am far more attractive, for one.”

“What! No way.” Dick lets Tim go entirely and the younger man steps away from in between them. “I’m possibly the most attractive person ever! My ass has been voted number one for years!”

“Oh please.” The bright man turns up his nose at Dick, “ _ _Anyone__ can see that mine is so much better.”

Dick is flustered at this point and Tim feels conflicted over comforting him or just staying out of this.

“Seriously? There’s no way your ass could be as firm and shapely as mine!”

Tim is definitely leaning towards the latter.

The argument last for a few minutes more before the two handsome men turn at once to Tim.

“Timmy!” “Timothy!”

Tim jerks, stopping his movement towards the door. They both speak at once.

““Which of us is more attractive?””

Tim gulps.

_

He doesn’t remember quite how he got out of that mess, but he recalls much blushing and stuttering before Alfred came in and everything seemed to stop. Apollo even seeming to accept the man’s authority in the kitchen they stood in.

But now he was in his bedroom with the shining god of the sun. The larger man curled around Tim on the bed, holding Tim comfortably against his chest.

Tim felt warm and safe, content in the strong arms that held him.

“You do not deserve the mistrust your family gives you,” his breath ruffles the hairs on the back of Tim’s neck, making the man sigh.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

Tim shivers as lips press against his skin. “They… They don’t really trust anyone.”

“But don’t they trust their family? Why don’t they trust you? You have done nothing to deserve it.”

“We’ve had…” he swallows past the lump in his throat. “We’ve just had some trouble in the past.”

Apollo sighs and drops the subject, for which Tim is grateful.

But instead of talking about something else, Apollo occupies his lips with another activity.

Tim bites his lip, holding back a gasp as the man kisses along his nape trailing to the curve of his neck leading to his shoulder. Nips, kisses, and suckles reduce Tim to a mess of sensation.

“Mm. You taste divine.”

“Y-You shouldn’t be… Mmn… Doing this…”

“Hm. I ‘shouldn’t be doing this’? Are you worried your family might see?” He licks along Tim’s jawline, “You aren’t saying you don’t want this, just that you don’t want them to see?”

“I-I…”

“Don’t worry, I will not go farther than you wish.”

“That’s not much of a comfORT-!“ Tim’s voice cracks as Apollo presses his open mouth to Tim’s shoulder, nibbling and sucking.

He was going to have so many hickeys tomorrow!


	6. Hades and Persephone

Her skin is a lovely dark brown and her wild black hair frames a round face. Her green eyes light up when she sees him and she rushes over.

He doesn’t move because he’s sure she’s no threat. He can feel it.

She reaches him and she’s practically glowing. “Tim! Oh, Tim, it’s so good to finally meet you!” She takes his face into her hands and kisses both of his cheeks.

Getting used to this behavior, he doesn’t blush, but he does get a little shy, “Hello.”

She smiles, “Oh, you’re just adorable! I’m Persephone.”

He can’t help but smile back.

She releases his face and looks around, “Hades was around here somewhere, where did he go? He was so excited to meet you, too.”

“Hades?” Tim pales a bit. He’d escaped death one too many times to be comfortable with the idea of meeting the god.

“Oh, don’t worry darling. He’s more impressed than angry.”

“I’d say so.” Tim jumps a bit and his heart stutters when the deep voice speaks right by his ear.

The two of them laugh and Tim can’t help but pout at Persephone for the betrayal. She laughs louder.

He turns to face the man to spooked him. He’s very tall, he notes as he bends his neck back. His long white hair is pulled back at the nape and his eyes are black. His skin is pale, in contrast to his wife, and his body firm but slender.

“So what can I do for you two?”

“I say we get some tea. What do you say, dear?”

“Ooh, that sounds lovely. Tim, do you know any local spots?”

_

That’s how the three of them end up in a local coffee and tea shop.

Persephone ordered a floral tea, Hades a black tea, and Tim his usual coffee.

The chatting is easy and conversation flows. Tim never thought he’d have such long drawn out conversations with these gods and goddesses that visited him, but he finds that he’s enjoying it greatly. The two of them are wonderful.

Aside from the whole… _thing._

“Really, I insist!” Persephone smiles genially. “The lot of them can certainly be knuckleheads but there are really quite charming, handsome, and valiant warriors in the elysian fields.”

“I’m not sure if I need a relationship right now?” Tim kind of questions, unsure even of himself.

“Perhaps, but do keep the offer in mind.” Hades says, taking a sip of his tea. “My wife has wonderful taste.”

Tim couldn’t help but give him a look, but it was ignored.

In the meantime, Persephone had been ranting and Tim almost wishes he could distract himself again when he turns to her in time to hear her say “I mean, I know Theseus is an ass but look at that ass!”*

“Honey,” Hades puts a hand on hers, “I think he gets the point.”

“Oh!” Persephone seems a bit flustered, “Of course.”

Tim took a circumspect look around and was grateful for the god’s ability to redirect attention.

“Anyway, I think it’s about time we took our leave,” Hades puts down his empty cup, looking rather put out.

“Aw!”

Tim blinks and realizes that they’d been there for ages. A glance at the clock tells him it had been nearly 6 hours.

Hades pats his wife’s hand, “We all have things to do, my dear. And I’m sure Tim wouldn’t mind getting back in time for work.”

Persephone looks nearly despondent but she nods her head. “Oh, alright.”

There’s a short silence before Tim breaks it, “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you visited again.”

She immediately brightens at that remark, “Oh, Tim!”

Even Hades smiles.

Outside, they say their good byes. They are short but sweet. Persephone gives his cheeks several more kisses then stands by and laughs as Hades kisses the corner of Tim’s mouth.

They part on good terms and with every intention to meet again.

 

_

 

* Quote contributed by [Rahndom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom) because she’s great and I love her.


End file.
